wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pedro I da Rússia
|cidadenatal =Moscovo 20px Czarado da Rússia |morte = }} |cidademorte =São Petersburgo 20pxImpério Russo |sepultamento =Fortaleza de Pedro e Paulo, São Petersburgo, Rússia |assinatura =Peter the Great Signature.svg }} Pedro I da Rússia (Moscovo, 9 de Junho de 1672 — São Petersburgo, 8 de Fevereiro de 1725, no alfabeto cirílico Пётр I Алекс́еевич Роман́ов ou Pyotr Alekseyevich Romanov), alcunhado O Grande''Houaiss, Antônio, ''Pequeno Dicionário Enciclopédio Koogan Larousse, editora Larousse do Brasil Ltda., Rio de Janeiro, 1979, pág. 1439, foi czar da Rússia, e primeiro Imperador do Império Russo. Nascido em Moscovo, filho do imperador Aleixo I da Rússia e da imperatriz Nataliya Naryshkina, e portanto membro da casa real de Romanov, foi precedido por Ivan V, com quem teve de dividir o poder político e monárquico até sua morte em 1696, quando assumiu de forma absoluta o trono real tendo reinado de 1682 a 1725. Esmagou as revoltas da guarda tsarista e governou só, a partir de 1694. Fez ser reconhecido como líder supremo da Igreja Ortodoxa Russa.Houaiss, Antônio, Pequeno Dicionário Enciclopédio Koogan Larousse, editora Larousse do Brasil Ltda., Rio de Janeiro, 1979, pág. 925. Foi importante na modernização e ocidentalização da Rússia, país que já estava muito defasado em relação às potências ocidentais. Também deu ao seu país grande poder depois de derrotar a Suécia na Grande Guerra do Norte (1700-1721), que ficou marcada pela sua grande vitória na Batalha de Poltava (1709).Houaiss, Antônio, Pequeno Dicionário Enciclopédio Koogan Larousse, editora Larousse do Brasil Ltda., Rio de Janeiro, 1979, pág. 1439Houaiss, Antônio, Pequeno Dicionário Enciclopédio Koogan Larousse, editora Larousse do Brasil Ltda., Rio de Janeiro, 1979, pág. 1508. Ao se aperceber de que a Rússia era socialmente e tecnicamente atrasada, resolveu abrir uma janela para o Ocidente, já como czar, a fim de ingressar no país idéias européias de progresso. Não sem antes recolher a irmã Sofia aos costumes no Convento das Carmelitas. Empreendeu um périplo de 18 meses pela Europa, em que se fez passar por marinheiro e trabalhar como carpinteiro num estaleiro da Holanda, aprendeu a retalhar a gordura da baleia, estudou anatomia e cirurgia observando dissecação de cadáveres, visitou museus e galerias de arte. Ao assistir a sessões do Parlamento das galerias dos visitantes, o governo inglês lhe ofertou a morada de um aristocrata, no que retribuiu com móveis quebrados e retratos utilizados como alvos de tiro. Pedro indenizou o proprietário com um enorme diamante bruto envolto num papel sujo . Primeiros anos Nascimento Pedro, o Grande, nasceu a 9 de Junho de 1672 (30 de Maio de acordo com o calendário juliano) em Moscou, fruto do segundo casamento do tzar Aleixo I da Rússia com a tzarina Nataliya Kyrillovna Naryshkina. Pedro, o Grande tinha mais de 2 metros de altura. Do primeiro casamento de seu pai com Maria Miloslavskaya haviam nascido cinco filhos e oito filhas, embora quando do nascimento de Pedro, apenas dois dos filhos se encontrassem vivos: Fiodor e Ivan. Alexis I faleceu 8 de Janeiro de 1676, não tinha ainda Pedro completado 4 anos de idade. O seu meio-irmão Fiodor torna-se então Fiodor III, regente da Rússia entre 1676 e 1682. Ascensão ao poder Em 1682 morre Fiodor. A sucessão ao trono é então disputada pelos dois ramos de sucessão ao trono - Miloslavsky do primeiro casamento de Alexis I e os Naryshkins de Pedro. Do lado dos Miloslavsky, o seu meio-irmão Ivan é o primeiro na linha da sucessão. Contudo, o facto de este ser inválido e diminuído mental dá razão à pretensão dos Naryshkins de Pedro, então com apenas 9 anos, a ser o sucessor ao trono. Com o apoio do patriarcado da Igreja Ortodoxa Russa e da maioria da Duma boiarda, o conselho de nobres, Pedro foi em Abril de 1682 escolhido para futuro czar da Rússia. Contudo, os Miloslavsky não se conformaram, e Sofia, filha mais velha de Alexis I, fomenta a rebelião dos streltsy, corpo de mosqueteiros da Rússia que eram a élite militar. Nessa rebelião, muitos membros da família Naryshkin foram assassinados, tendo inclusivamente Pedro testemunhado alguns deles. No seguimento dessa rebelião, a Duma boiarda proclama Ivan V czar sénior, tendo Pedro ficado como czar júnior. A pretexto das limitações mentais de Ivan, a sua irmã Sofia torna-se regente com a missão de ajudar Ivan nas decisões. Para esta partilha de poder pelos dois czares e por Sofia é construído um trono especial com dois lugares para Ivan e Pedro e um lugar atrás destes onde Sofia se sentava e tomava ela as decisões governativas. Pedro e os restantes membros da família Naryshkin afastam-se da corte, deixando Sofia e os seus partidários governarem o país. Durante esse período de governação, o príncipe Vasily Golitsyn, favorito da regente, procede a uma modernização do sistema penal e regras sociais, incluindo a eliminação da servidão. right|thumb|120px|Sofia no convento de Novodevitchy Contudo essas mudanças alimentam certas tensões na sociedade russa, e acumuladas as derrotas militares contra os Tártaros na Crimeia em 1687 e 1689, resultam numa nova rebelião dos streltsy. Uma nova e definitiva luta pelo poder entre os Naryshkin e os Miloslavsky termina em Agosto de 1689 com uma revolta a favor de Pedro que afasta definitivamente Sofia da governação. Sofia é então forçada a abandonar a regência e a dar entrada no convento de Novodevitchy. Com 17 anos de idade, Pedro prefere deixar os assuntos de estado ao cuidado de sua mãe, Natália, dedicando-se ele mais aos estudos militares e náuticos, mas ele tinha um lado negro que gostava de acompanhar torturas, algo comum na época, bebedeiras e orgias. Ele gostava de chocar a corte com gozações ou comportamentos que não seriam muito agradáveis. Em 1694 morre Natália Naryshkina, sua mãe, e Pedro é então obrigado a finalmente assumir as funções governativas. O seu irmão Ivan V, ainda czar, limitava-se a promulgar as leis que Pedro lhe dizia. Ivan V morre em 1696, ano a partir do qual Pedro passa a ser o regente único da Rússia. Em 1722, o senado russo aclama-o Imperador de todas as Rússias, título que foi reconhecido pela Polónia, Prússia e Suécia. Grande Guerra do Norte Modernização da Rússia O maior êxito de Pedro foi a modernização da Rússia.Houaiss, Antônio, Pequeno Dicionário Enciclopédio Koogan Larousse, editora Larousse do Brasil Ltda., Rio de Janeiro, 1979, pág. 1508 Em 1697, organiza uma expedição diplomática à Europa Ocidental, a que dá o nome de Grande Embaixada. Entre os objectivos que traça para essa embaixada, figuram a busca de conhecimentos técnicos, militares e náuticos, bem como tentar obter o apoio das restantes nações europeias para fazer frente ao Império Otomano. Oficialmente esta expedição era liderada por Franz Lefort, mas Pedro integrava incógnito a missão, sob o nome de Pedro Mikhailov. thumb|left|200px|Monumento ao tsar Pedro o Grande em [[Taganrog.]] Uma parte significativa dessa expedição foi passada nos Países Baixos onde Pedro estudou as diversas vertentes das ciências náuticas, alimentando o seu sonho de tornar a Rússia numa potência marítima. Na língua russa, grande parte do vocabulário náutico foi assimilado da língua neerlandesa. Essa sua experiência durou apenas 18 meses, tendo regressado à Rússia no Outono de 1698 de forma inesperada ao receber notícia de uma rebelião dos streltsy em Moscovo. Quando regressou, trazia com ele várias centenas de mestres, técnicos, médicos e homens letrados que recrutou no seu périplo pela Europa. thumb|direita|200px|Quadro, presente de Pedro I ao Rei de [[Reino de Inglaterra|Inglaterra.]] Não tendo o seu objectivo de unir uma coligação contra os Turcos sido atingido, a missão foi contudo um sucesso do ponto de vista do conhecimento. Consigo traz cartas topográficas, livros, invenções de Isaac Newton, e uma visão mais modernista que se reflecte inclusivamente na nova forma de vestir que introduz na sua corte. As tradicionais barbas longas passaram a ser objecto de imposto - todos os nobres e homens de comércio que ostentassem semelhantes barbas teriam agora de pagar 100 rublos; todos os outros teriam de pagar 1 "kopeik". Também os tradicionais trajes de influência oriental foram alvo de mudança. À entrada das cidades, eram afixados trajes de corte francês que eram agora o traje exigido aos nobres e homens de posse. A quem quisesse entrar na cidade sem tal traje, os soldados mandavam ajoelhar e cortavam a parte do traje que ficasse abaixo do joelho; como alternativa havia o pagamento de uma taxa. Apesar dos óbvios protestos populares dos cidadãos mais tradicionais, os mais jovens adaptaram-se facilmente aos novos costumes. Pedro manda traduzir para russo diversas obras em francês, neerlandês, alemão e inglês. Em 1717 desloca-se novamente à Europa ocidental, onde visita entre outros locais, as cidades belgas de Liège, Nieuwpoort, Spa e Namur. O seu fascínio pelo conhecimento leva-o a enviar diversas expedições de reconhecimento à Sibéria. Daniel Gottlieb Messerschmidt recolhe entre 1718 e 1727 dados sobre a geografia, população bem como sobre a fauna e flora das regiões ocidental e central da Sibéria. left|thumb|200px|Cascata do [[Peterhof.]] No extremo oriental a península de Kamchatka é explorada por Ivan Jevrejnov e Fiodor Lujin e o extremo norte é explorada pelo dinamarquês Vitus Bering (nome que fica associado ao estreito de Bering). Durante o seu reinado importantes medidas são tomadas tais como a adopção do calendário juliano, a simplificação do cirílico e a reforma do sistema administrativo. Em 1703 manda edificar São Petersburgo, a nova capital da Rússia, um projecto urbanístico de acordo com os costumes mais ocidentais. Esta seria uma porta de ligação da Rússia com a Europa ocidental também do ponto de vista cultural. Ainda nesse ano manda construir "Peterhof", uma cidade periférica de São Petersburgo conhecida pelo seu magnânime complexo de palácios. Esse complexo só será concluído em 1725. Política militar Desde cedo que Pedro se interessou pela vida militar. Quando ainda era criança e durante a sua permanência fora da corte, ele ter-se-ia entretido com casernas militares para crianças e exercícios militares a brincar, com crianças vestidas com uniformes. Ele acreditava na meritocracia, e preferia começar por um posto subalterno e alcançar postos de comando após comprovado mérito. Na sua expedição pela Europa Ocidental, para além dos conhecimentos que lhe permitiriam construir uma armada, Pedro assistiu a exercícios de artilharia na Prússia. left|thumb|200px|Conquista de [[Azov, em 1696]] Os seus grande conflitos militares foram principalmente a Grande Guerra do Norte com Carlos XII da Suécia e as batalhas contra os Otomanos. Nota-se, que apesar de alguns fracassos militares contra o Império Turco-Otomano, todo o exército fora reformado no Império, se adequando mais aos grandes exércitos europeus. A esquadra marítima, pela primeira vez no Império, ganhou importância e a diplomacia estabelecida com o resto da Europa colocou o Império Russo no cenário político da época o marcando como potência. Apesar de ter que restituir Azov aos turcos em 1711]; teve grandes conquistas territoriais, adiquirindo a Livônia, a Estônia e a Finlândia pelo tratado de Nystad(1721). Sucessão Pedro I foi sucedido após sua morte por sua esposa consorte, Catarina I, em 1725. Breve cronologia militar * 1695 - Falha a tentativa de conquista de Azov aos Turcos. * 1696 - Conquista Azov com forças terrestres e marítimas, o que demonstrou a importância da armada. * 1697 - Grande embaixada, em busca de apoio político contra os turcos e conhecimentos militares. * 1698 - Criação da primeira base naval russa em Taganrog. ** O holandês Cornelis Cruys é nomeado vice-almirante e presidente do município de Taganrog. ** Envia delegação a Malta para estudo das técnicas militares dos Cavaleiros de Malta e da sua armada. * 1700 - Derrota na batalha de Narva, na Estónia contra Carlos XII da Suécia. * 1708 - Carlos XII da Suécia invade a Rússia e derrota novamente Pedro na batalha de Lesnaya. ** Pedro destrói os reforços de Carlos que vinham de Riga e impede o seu progresso rumo a Moscovo. * 1709 - Carlos avança para a Ucrânia, onde se dá a Batalha de Poltava, terminando com a derrota definitiva de Carlos. * 1711 - Ataque infrutífero contra os Otomanos. * 1714 - A armada de Pedro captura um destacamento da marinha sueca, constituindo a primeira vitória da marinha russa. * 1718 - Carlos morre em batalha em Halden, Noruega. * 1721 - O Tratado de Nystad termina a Grande Guerra do Norte com a Suécia, apoderando-se de territórios que deram à Rússia o acesso ao mar Báltico. Descendência thumb|right|200px|Pedro, o Grande com a sua família Pedro, o Grande teve duas esposas de quem teve catorze filhos dos quais apenas três sobreviveram até à idade adulta. O seu filho mais velho e herdeiro, Aleksei, era suspeito de se envolver num golpe para destronar o Imperador. Aleksei foi julgado e confessou a sua culpa durante um questionário acompanhado de tortura conduzido por um secular da corte, acabando por ser acusado e condenado à morte. A sentença apenas podia ser realizada com a autorização assinada de Pedro e Aleksei morreu na prisão enquanto o seu pai hesitava tomar esta decisão. A sua morte ocorreu, muito provavelmente, devido a sofrimentos sofridos durante a sua tortura. Pedro casou-se primeiro com Eudoxia Lopukhina em 1689. Da união nasceram cinco filhos, mas apenas um chegou à idade adulta: * Aleksei Petrovich, czarevich da Rússia Depois de se divorciar de Eudoxia em 1698, casou-se em segredo em 1707 com Marta Helena Skowrońska (futura Imperatriz Catarina I da Rússia). Juntos tiveram nove filhos, mas apenas duas chegaram à idade adulta: * Grã-duquesa Ana Petrovna da Rússia * Isabel da Rússia Bibliografia Pequeno Dicionário Enciclopédio Koogan Larousse, editora Larousse do Brasil Ltda., Rio de Janeiro, 1979, pág. 1439 Ver também *Academia de Ciências da Rússia, criada por Pedro I *Império Russo *Catarina, a Grande *Monarquia *Exército Ligações externas *Os Romanov (em português) *Ipatiev House — Romanov Memorial (em inglês) Categoria:Imperadores da Rússia Categoria:Família imperial russa Categoria:Czares Categoria:Cavaleiros da Ordem da Águia Branca Categoria:Naturais de Moscou Categoria:Monarcas ortodoxos Categoria:Russos do Século XVIII af:Pieter I van Rusland an:Pero I de Rusia ar:بطرس الأكبر arz:بطرس الاول ast:Pedro I de Rusia az:I Pyotr bat-smg:Petros I be:Пётр I, імператар расійскі be-x-old:Пётар I bg:Петър I (Русия) bn:রাশিয়ার প্রথম পিটার br:Pêr Iañ (Rusia) bs:Petar I, car Rusije ca:Pere I de Rússia cs:Petr I. Veliký cu:Пєтръ Вєликꙑи cv:Аслă Петĕр cy:Pedr I, tsar Rwsia da:Peter den Store de:Peter I. (Russland) diq:Peter I el:Πέτρος Α΄ της Ρωσίας (ο Μέγας) en:Peter the Great eo:Petro la Granda es:Pedro I de Rusia et:Peeter I eu:Petri I.a Errusiakoa fa:پتر اول fi:Pietari Suuri fiu-vro:Piitre I fo:Pætur Mikli fr:Pierre Ier de Russie fy:Peter de Grutte ga:Peadar Mór gl:Pedro I de Rusia he:פיוטר הגדול hi:पीटर महान hif:Peter I of Russia hr:Petar I. Aleksejevič Romanov hu:I. Péter orosz cár hy:Պետրոս I id:Pyotr I dari Rusia ilo:Pedro ti Natan-ok io:Pyotr 1ma di Rusia is:Pétur mikli it:Pietro I di Russia ja:ピョートル1世 ka:პეტრე I დიდი kk:Петр І ko:표트르 1세 ku:Peterê Mezin la:Petrus I (imperator Russiae) lij:Pê I de Ruscia lt:Petras I lv:Pēteris I mk:Петар Велики ml:റഷ്യയിലെ പീറ്റർ ഒന്നാമൻ mn:I Пётр mr:पीटर द ग्रेट ms:Peter I dari Rusia my:မဟာပီတာ nds:Peter de Grote nl:Peter I van Rusland nn:Peter I av Russland no:Peter I av Russland oc:Pèire I de Russia pl:Piotr I Wielki pms:Pero I ëd Russia pnb:پیٹر اعظم ro:Petru I al Rusiei ru:Пётр I rue:Петро I. Російскый sa:पीटर महान (रूस) sah:Бүөтүр I sh:Petar Veliki simple:Peter I of Russia sk:Peter Veľký sl:Peter Veliki sq:Pjetri i Madh sr:Петар Велики stq:Peter die Groote sv:Peter den store sw:Peter I wa Urusi ta:ரஷ்யாவின் முதலாம் பீட்டர் tg:Пётр I th:ซาร์ปีเตอร์ที่ 1 แห่งรัสเซีย tl:Pedro ang Dakila ng Rusya tr:I. Petro (Rusya) tt:Piter I uk:Петро I Олексійович ur:پطرس اعظم vep:Petr Sur' vi:Pyotr I của Nga war:Pedro nga Harangdon yi:פיטער דער גרויסער yo:Pétérù 1k ilẹ̀ Rọ́síà zh:彼得大帝 zh-yue:彼得大帝